


Casual Conversation

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [25]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Compliments are sexy, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Boba asks Cobb something that's been on his mind.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Cobb Vanth
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Casual Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'explosion'.

"Tell me, _cabur_ ," Boba's voice startled his lovers for only a moment as they snuggled together in the King's quarters of the Palace. "When did you realize you were attracted to Din'ika?"

Cobb hummed thoughtfully as Din nuzzled his neck. "I'd say roundabout the time he flew out of a krayt dragon's mouth just before explodin' it."

"Really?" Din sat up enough to peer at the marshal curiously. " _That_ was the moment?"

Chuckling, Boba set his _buy'ce_ in its place on his armor stand. "It seems our _cabur_ is more of a Mandalorian than we thought, Din'ika."

"It wasn't _just_ the explodin' krayt dragon that did it for me, mind," Cobb protested, licking his lips as Boba methodically removed his armor. "It was also what it meant for me and Mos Pelgo _and_ the Tusken Raiders. He saved a lot of lives."

Din groaned, burying his face in his hands, muffling his voice as he stated, "I just did what I felt was right."

"That makes what you did even more impressive, Din'ika," Boba finished removing his armor and sat down on Din's other side.

Cobb nodded, amused by Din's modesty all over again. "Still, I gotta say that seein' you hover above that krayt dragon as it died an explosive, fiery death was pretty damn hot."

"Literally." Din rolled his eyes, and then pulled Cobb into a hungry kiss.

As he melted into the kiss, Cobb felt Boba's arms wrap around both him and Din and his arousal spiked even further. _Maker, I don't know I lucked out with these two, but I'm sure glad I did!_

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea that Din gets embarrassed by compliments and praise, but secretly loves it.
> 
> Translation
> 
>  _cabur:_ guardian, protector (borrowing [umbralillium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium)'s idea that it's the closest Mando term for Marshal)


End file.
